ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A.C. Smith
A.C. Smith is a professional wrestler currently under contract to American Championship Wrestling. Going by the nickname, "The Big Apple Asskicker," Smith is a former police officer who has previously worked for the Back Yard Brawl, More Power Wrestling, the American Wrestling Alliance, and the United Wrestling Alliance. History Back Yard Brawl Smith debuted in the Virginia-based Back Yard Brawl in the summer of 2002. Originally designed as a promotion to entertain summer tourists on the piers of Virginia and the Carolinas, the BYB picked up a surprising cult following upon Smith's debut. In less than a month, Smith won the BYB World Championship from Alan "Bad Boy" Woods, and the shows moved to larger venues. A.C. would win the title five times, feuding with the best the BYB had to offer, including Bobby Doll, Phantasm, and the federation's owner, Tony Larison. Larison, though, quit the BYB in early-2004, leaving it in disarray. Smith assumed a position of power in the company, and received national attention for his weekly two-out-of-three falls matches with Phantasm. However, the federation's luster faded, and its doors closed after one last profitable summer. More Power Wrestling & hiatus Smith moved north to Pennsylvania in the fall of 2004. There, he latched on with More Power Wrestling. In November of that year, he teamed with Memory to win the MPW Tag Team Championships. However, due to inner turmoil within the federation, MPW folded in December 2004. A.C. moved back to New York, where stock tips from his friends made him enough money to purchase a penthouse in the heart of Manhattan. He was content to live out the rest of his days in luxury, but a call from the American Wrestling Alliance came in late-2005, bringing him back into professional wrestling. American Wrestling Alliance A.C. Smith debuted in the American Wrestling Alliance in January of 2006. After winning a "Love it or Leave it" battle royal, he was awarded a shot at the AWA No Limits Championship at Hell on Earth against Quade deSade. Smith won this match, and would hold onto the belt for a month before dropping it at Vortex to Jai Williams. After spending much of the year in the undercard, Smith formed a team with Andreas Lasiewicz. The two competed in the 2006 Colorado Stampede at Overpower before dissolving. A.C. next feuded with Brian Stevens before losing to him in a brutal match at Wrestlefest in his final match of 2006. As the calendar turned into 2007, Smith continued to advance, earning a shot at the AWA United States Championship on January 14th. He made good on it, forcing Terry James to tap out to his Torture Rack, winning the title in the process. This marked the highest point of A.C.'s AWA career to date, as he finished second to Gabriel in the inaugural Hell Bowl Lottery and hurled AWA legend Jeff Christianson through a pair of tables in a Last Man Standing match at Vortex in February. He lost the US title to Tony Rios in March, but rolled through Javex Valerius and Quade deSade at Springs and Breaks (an event that marked the debut of his new talk show, The Precinct) to earn another shot at it, winning it back a short time later. This led to an 86-day title reign, good for fourth all-time. Leading up to No More Drama, Smith entered a heated feud with Damage Inc., started when Smith requested a World title shot against Brian Stevens. A month of verbal and physical onslaughts followed before the two stepped into the ring. While A.C. could not win the coveted strap, he gained the respect of many for his never-say-die attitude. Smith went on to feud with No Limits champ The Jester. This culminated in a pair of legendary matches between the two. The first, at Classic, ended in a draw after Smith hit a flying bodypress through a table on his rival and neither man could continue. One week later, Smith succeeded in taking the title from him, and defended the championship until the AWA went on hiatus after Overpower 2007. Smith helped kick-start the AWA's return, booking a show in Tijuana, Mexico, in cooperation with Pedro Aguilar's Extreme Lucha Libre federation. There, he teamed with Logan Alexander to defeat Jeff Christianson and Mark Cross before defeating Cross at WrestleFest IX a week later. In 2008, A.C. competed in the Hell Bowl Chamber, placing third, and challenged Jason Storm for the AWA World Championship at Vortex. At Springs and Breaks, A.C. defeated Brian Williams, but was attacked in a hit-and-run in the arena parking lot. After a six-week hiatus, it was revealed that Tracy Jacobs, A.C.'s long-thought-dead girlfriend, was the driver. Then-boyfriend Tyler Harrison came to her defense, and the two had a series of bloody battles. They fought to a draw at the 2008 King of the Kage tournament when both simultaneously tapped out, and Smith defeated Harrison at Classic 2008 to forever establish superiority in the rivalry. This would be Smith's last match as a full-time wrestler for a year and a half. Semi-retirement and United Wrestling Alliance Smith wrestled only occasionally after the AWA closed. He was a part of the AWA's ill-fated reunion at WrestleFest X, losing to Jeff Christianson and Sabotage in a tag team match, and wrestled in the one-event-per-month United Wrestling Alliance as well. Smith competed in the UWA Champion's Cup tournament, defeating Brian Williams in the first round and falling to John Williams in the quarterfinals. A.C. was also the #1 contender to the UWA World Championship at the time of its folding, a title held by longtime rival Brian Stevens. American Championship Wrestling Smith made a surprise return to the ring in May of 2010, announcing he had signed a contract with American Championship Wrestling. He made his ACW debut at Trial by Honor 2010, defeating Brian O'Neil. After this strong showing, he entered a feud with Snake and Toxic Melody. He was announced as the #1 contender to the ACW World Championship on June 20th after defeating Snake by countering the Constrictor with a belly-to-belly piledriver. Category:Wrestlers